Feeling Guilty
by ImNamYo
Summary: MONSTAX Fanfiction Everyone X IM/Changkyun (centric) Di sini akan diceritakan perjalanan Changkyun setelah No Mercy untuk mendapatkan hati para hyung'y di MonstaX.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling Guilty

CAST : MonstaX {Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwoon, Jooheon, IM/Changkyun (Centric)} And Seokwon

HAPPY READING^^

No mercy telah berakhir dan 7 peserta yang akan debutpun telah di umumkan menyisakan 2 peserta lain yang harus berlapang dada karena kesempatanya untuk debut hilang.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Lim Changkyun atau I.M peserta yang masuk saat pertengahan kompetisi masuk ke dalam daftar peserta yang akan debut.

Mungkin ini memang terdengar tidak adil bagi peserta yang telah tereliminasi sebelumnya maupun bagi para fans yang mendukungnya.

Tapi apa kalian pikir Changkyun menikmatinya? Coba kalian pikirkan bagaimana tertekannya changkyun saat harus berada di dalam lingkungan dimana hampir semua orang membencinya,bagaimana kesepiannya changkyun saat tidak ada seorangpun yang mau bicara dengannya. Tapi dia mencoba untuk bertahan,mau bagaimanapun di sudah masuk ke dalam kompetisi dan tidak mungkin untuk mundur.

Dia pikir saat pertama kali masuk No Mercy adalah awal dari pejuangannya tapi ternyata inilah awal perjuangannya. Saat ia telah resmi menjadi seorang maknae di dalam Grup bernama MonstaX di mana di dalamnya terdapat 6 Hyungnya yang belum mau menerima kehadirannya sepenuhnya bagaimana perjuangan Changkyun untuk mendapatkan hati ke enam hyungnya?

TBC

Note:

OMG...Apa apaan ini? Berani beraninya saya bikin FF bersambung ? Maaf bgt...Saya itu paling ga bisa bikin FF chapter soal'y saya orangnya Moody jadi kalo lagi ga mood suka males update hehe...

Tapi kalo para reader banyak yang review dan dukung FF ini Saya akan berusaha update cepet ?

Owh..iya saya juga mau ngucapi n terima kasih untuk "Re-Panda68" "iKyun" dan "kokorocchi" yang sudah mau review FF saya yang bejudul "Acne" review kalian jadi motivasi buat saya

Terima Kasih ?


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling Guilty

Cast: All MonstaX member, Seokwon and #Gun

Pair: Everyone X IM(Changkyun)

Warning: Dalam FF ini terdapat beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai dengan fakta2 di No Mercy karena semua ceritanya murni dari otak saya dan demi kebutuhan cerita juga, jadi harap di maklum ya.. ?

HAPPY READING^^

"dan peserta terakhir yang akan debut adalah... I.M! Selamat!"

Changkyun terhuyung saat mendengar nama panggungnya di sebut oleh juri. Perasaannya campur aduk,di sisi lain dia senang karena akhirnya dia mencapai mimpinya untuk menjadi idol tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa merasa bersalah karena 2 peserta lain yang tidak bisa debut yaitu Seokwon dan #Gun.

Changkyun melangkah dengan pelan menuju podium di mana ke 6 peserta yang akan debut dengannya berdiri. Namja yang akan menjadi maknae dari grup yang akan debut tersebut hanya bisa menundukan kepala dia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya karena dia merasa semua mata menatap benci kepadanya.

"Shit...aku tidak percaya aku akan debut dengan anak sialan itu"

"Dia tidak pantas berdiri di podium ini"

"Dasar tidak tau malu"

Kata-kata itulah yang sekarang memenuhi pikiran changkyun.

"Sekali lagi Selamat untuk kalian peserta yang akan debut dan nama grup kalian adalah MonstaX!"

Semua penonton pun bersorak dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"untuk Seokwon dan #Gun kalian sudah bekerja keras saya yakin di lain kesempatan kalian juga bisa debut" ucap juri.

Para juri pun turun ke podium untuk memberikan ucapan selamat secara langsung kepada para peserta debut sekaligus memberikan pesan semangat kepada Seokwon dan #Gun yang harus berlapang dada karena kesempatan mereka untuk debut hilang.

Setelah itu para juri keluar dari podium menuju back stage meninggalkan para peserta yang sekarang saling berpelukan dan mengucapan selamat dengan di banjiri air mata.

Changkyun melangkah mundur untuk memisahkan di dari mereka, dia sadar tidak akan ada yang mau memberinya ucapan selamat karena mungkin memang dia tidak pantas untuk itu.

Tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangannya changkyun pun yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut

"Selamat ... Kau sudah bekerja keras dan akhirnya impianmu tercapai" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Seokwon

Changkyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat medengar ucapa tulus dari Seokwon sampai tidak sadar kalau dia belum membalas uluran tangan dari Seokwon.

Seokwon tersenyum lembut dan menarik Changkyun kedalam pelukannya lalu mengusap dengan lembut kepala changkyun.

Tangis changkyun semakin pecah dalam pelukan Seokwon.

"Mianhae...hiks...hiks..." gumam Changkyun dan semakin menyembunyikan wajanya di dada Seokwon dan membuat baju namja tersebut basah.

Seokwon hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah acara berakhir semua peserta kembali ke Dorm.

Sesampainya di Dorm #Gun langsung memebereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat dan seperti terburu-buru

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Kau tidak akan langsung pergi kan?" ucap jooheon rekannya sesama rapper di No Mercy.

"Cepat atau lambat aku memang harus pergi,aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini karena itu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik" balas #Gun

#Gun pun telah menyelesaikan semuanya dan dia siap untuk pergi ke 6 member MonstaX di tambah Seokwon mengantar kepergian #Gun ke depan pintu dorm,sedangkan Changkyun hanya berdiri di balik tembok sambil mengintip melihat #Gun sedang berpamitan sambil meberikan pelukan perpisahan kepada ke 6 member MonstaX, saat #Gun sedang memeluk Seokwon dia melihat namja mungil berdiri di balik tembok yang tidak lain adalah Changkyun.

#Gun pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Changkyun terkaget saat #Gun melihat ke arahnya dia pun mambalikan badannya dan perasaan gugup menghamapirinya.

"Hey..." Changkyun pun terlonjak kaget saat medengar suara #Gun tepat di belakangnya.

Dengan ragu Changkyun membalikkan badannya dengan kepala tertunduk tidak berani melihat wajah #Gun.

"Selamat...!aku tau kau memang berbeda,Rapp mu bagus dan stabil dan aku mengakui itu kau pantas untuk debut" ucap #gun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Changkyun.

Namja yang lebih pendek dari #Gun itu perlahan mengulurkan tanganya dan merekapun berjabat tangan. Seokwon yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum dia bersyukur karena #Gun menerima kenyataan dengan cara dewasa sedangkan ke enam namja di belakangnya memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak suka dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Hey.. Aku tidak tau kalau tanganmu semungil ini...tidak cocok denganmu yang seorang rapper" Canda #Gun dan Changkyun pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dengan di hiasi dimple di ke dua pipi chubbynya.

"Oh my God..kau juga punya dimple yang lucu..kau sangat manis changkyun.. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa meliahat wajah manis ini lebih lama..kau tidak ingin memelukku sebagai salam perpisahan?" ujar #Gun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan changkyun dengan wajah memerah memeluk #Gun dengan canggung.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri Changkyun merasa hatinya menghangat dengan sikap #Gun dan membuat dia sedikit melupakan rasa cemasnya.

#Gun sudah pergi dari dorm diantar oleh manajer. Saat ini changkyun sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya yang berada di ruang tengah dorm,sembari menunggu gilirannya mandi dia mengisi waktunya dengan membaca buku. Dari awal dia masuk ke dorm dia selalu mendapatkan urutan terakhir dalam hal apapun termasuk giliran mandi bahkan saat waktu makan pun dia selalu menunggu member lain menyelesaikan makannya baru dia akan makan sendirian di dapur dengan makanan yang tersisa terkadang dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dan berakhir dengan Ramyeon.

Saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi di buka changkyun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan tidak lupa membawa handuk dan bajunya. Setelah dia sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi dia melihat kihyun keluar yang dari kamar mandi changkyun kaget karena dia pikir tadi seokwon lah yang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Mau tidak mau changkyun harus berpapasan dengan kihyun saat akan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kau tau.."

Suara kihyun tiba-tiba terdengar membuat changkyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan kihyun katakan.

"Adegan tadi benar-benar menjijikan... Aku berharap posisinya di balik #Gun yang bertahan dan kau yang pergi..ah tidak.. aku berharap kau menghilang dari dunia ini" lanjut kihyun tajam.

Tiba-tiba saja changkyun merasakan sesak di dadanya dengan segera dia masuk ke kamar mandi,menutupnya dan menempelkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar mandi,tubuhnya merosot bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir tanpa bisa di tahan.

Di luar pintu kihyun hanya berjalan santai sambil menampilkan smirknya.

Tepat pukul 10 malam ke enam member monstax sedang berada di ruang tengah meperhatikan seokwon yang sedang membereskan barang-barang pribadinya dengan santai.

"Kau pasti merasa kecewa karena gagal debut" ujar Wonho memulai percakapan.

Seokwon mengarahkan pandangan ke arah para hyungnya sambil tersenyum dan menjawab "awalnya iya..tapi sekarang sudah tidak.."

Seokwon merasa ada yang kurang di dalam ruangan itu 'dimana changkyun?' batinnya. Diapun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tapi tidak menemukan sedikitpun keberadaan changkyun.

"Di mana changkyun?" tanya seokwon

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" tanya jooheon

"Aku hanya khawatir" jawab seokwon jujur

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhawatirkan orang yang sudah mengabil kesempatanmu untuk debut?" tanya wonho tidak suka.

"Kesempatan siapa yang dia rebut? Kesempatanku atau kesempatan #Gun? Jika kondisinya di balik siapa diantara aku dan #Gun yang kalian inginkan untuk debut bersama?" balas Seokwon telak. Dan semua member bungkam di buatnya.

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang merayakan kemenangannya seorang diri" ujar minyuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokwon sebelumnya tentang keberadaan Changkyun.

"Yah...dia mungkin terlalu senang!" saut jooheon

"Apa menurut kalian dia senang dengan semua ini?" ujar seokwon tidak suka.

"Jika memang dia tidak senang dengan debutnya kenapa dari awal dia mau masuk ke dalam kompetisi?" balas Jooheon dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ini sudah 2 jam" tiba-tiba suara kihyun terdengar membuat seokwon yang ingin membalas perkataan Jooheon tertunda.

Semua mata tertuju pada kihyun sedang mata kihyun terpaku pada jam diding.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Jooheon

"Changkyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah giliranku mandi..dan...dan itu tepat pukul 7 .. Ta..tapi sampai saat ini aku belum melihatnya keluar" jawab Kihyun dengan suara bergetar.

Seokwon yang memiliki firasat buruk langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi di ikuti oleh semua hyungnya.

Seokwon mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi dan ternyata terkuci itu artinya memang benar changkyun ada di dalam. Dengan perasaan takut seokwon menggedor gedor pintu dan chankyun berharap changkyun akan keluar dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Dor..dor..dor

"CHANGKYUN ...CHANKYUN... BUKA PINTUNYA.." teriak seokwon tapi tidak ada jawaban dan itu membuat seokwon semakin ketakutan.

"SHOWNU HYUNG CEPAT CARIKAN KUNCI CADANGANNYA!" Teriak seokwon tanpa memperdulikan kesopanannya pada Shownu yang lebih tua darinya.

Kihyun yang tau dimana letak kunci cadangan kamar mandi langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

'Changkyun kumohon jangan melakukan hal bodoh' doa seokwon dalam hati.

"Ini kuncinya" seru kihyun sambil memberikan kuncinya pada seokwon dengan cepat seokwon memasukan kunci dan memutarnya

Brak... Pintupun terbuka dan

"CHANGKYUN...!"

TBC

Note:

Gantung ya? Emang! , pendek ya? Bgt! ... Hehe... Ini emang salah satu kelemahan saya gabisa bikin chapter pangjang.

Otak sama jari suka ka sinkron.

Otak lagi jalan jari'y males, jari'y lagi semangat otaknya mampet.. Yah namanya juga manusia ya? ?

ditunggu review nya ya ... Buat evaluasi sama motivasi.. Terima Kasih ^^


End file.
